


[Cover] Cicatrize

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: cic·a·trizeˈsikəˌtrīz/verb(with reference to a wound) heal by scar formation.





	[Cover] Cicatrize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cicatrize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884948) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



> **cic·a·trize**   
>  _ˈsikəˌtrīz/_
> 
> _verb_  
>  (with reference to a wound) heal by scar formation.

[](https://imgur.com/PJoUUgY)

**Author's Note:**

> of all the cover works I've done, this was the only one that I've poured tears from the start to the end.  
> though it may not look that much, for the reason that I've spent more time crying in front of my laptop than searching my wee brain for ideas. I know it's very unprofessional. Let us thank God for I am not one. I'm very heartbroken.
> 
> What can you even think of when the only person you love dies? That's what this masterpiece made me feel.


End file.
